


Lover, Be Good To Me

by daddylonglegs13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Telepathic Bond, Time Travel, initially posted on my tumblr, to russia... during the romanov empire... as you do, yeah that should cover it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylonglegs13/pseuds/daddylonglegs13
Summary: The Master is bored and has figured out a way to distract himself that may or may not involve the Doctor. The Doctor just wants to read in the Romanov's private library. Thankfully, the Master can be very persuasive, and they work it out.(Nothing to see here, just getting it on with your best enemy in the Romanov's library during the 19th century. As you do.)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lover, Be Good To Me

They had been labelled as “esteemed guests of the Romanovs”. Apparently, the Doctor was friends with the patriarch of the family and had failed to mention this to anyone until they had landed in Russia during the mid 19th century. It was a little macabre, visiting a family that would be extinct in only two more generations, but she had felt like she needed to take her fam somewhere nice to make up for a series of particularly dangerous adventures, and this was the first place that had come to mind.

The Master had reluctantly joined them, though he wasn’t sure why. He had never been particularly fond of humans to begin with, regardless of if they were royalty or not. As a result, he was desperate for a distraction, anything that would make the evening pass quicker. Throughout the evening, a plan slowly formed. After what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor’s pets went to bed for the night, locking themselves away in the guest rooms that the royal family had set aside for them. He was sure that one had been saved for him as well, though he had no need to sleep that night, or any plans to do so.

He found the Doctor in the family’s private library, which also happened to be the first place that he had looked. This gave his ego a bit of a boost, and why wouldn’t it? He was getting better at finding her, and that prospect filled him with glee. At the sound of his footsteps, the Doctor glanced up from the book that she was reading, greeting him with a small smile before looking back down at the pages. The Master eyed a spot on the sofa beside her, a small corner that wasn’t taken up by a large stack of books, and he sat down, facing her. She didn’t react to his presence, causing a small frown to form on his face. He allowed a few more seconds to pass before he grew impatient and snatched the book out of her hands, throwing it carelessly across the room. This  _ did _ get her attention, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the look of shock on her face.

“What was that for?” she asked, already moving so that she could stand up and retrieve her book. The Master reached out and grabbed her hand before she could. “That was a  _ signed _ copy!”

“You were ignoring me,” he stated, pouting. The Doctor looked down at his hand and then back up at his face.

“I didn’t know you wanted to talk to me,” she replied.

“I don’t.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Then what do you want?”

He didn’t reply to her question. Instead, he knocked the pile of books between them onto the ground, prompting her to let out a distressed noise. She opened her mouth to protest their mistreatment but he held onto her hand a little tighter and pulled forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall down… directly  _ onto him _ . The Master smirked down at her, evidently very proud of himself.

So that was what he wanted.

“Really?” the Doctor asked, unimpressed. She placed her palms on the furniture and lifted herself up into a seating position. Still, she didn’t really move away from him, and ended up boxing in his thighs with her own. “Here?”

“Why not?” he replied, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. He shifted as well, moving so that he was leaning against the back pillows of the sofa.

“We are their  _ guests _ ,” she said, as though that mattered to him.

“So?” He shrugged. “They’ll be dead in a century.” Her eyes widened at his words and she reached out, punching him in the arm. The Master hissed in pain. “What was that for?” 

“They’re alive right now. That’s what matters.” 

“You’re so predictable,” he muttered, still annoyed about the throbbing in his arm. “And  _ boring _ .”

“I am not!” she protested, bothered by the sheer notion of being boring.

“Then prove me wrong!”

The challenge hung in the air between them as she processed his words. She was  _ not _ boring. Or predicable! How dare he even say something like that out loud? She should just leave him here because of those comments. That would be unpredictable, and it was what he deserved. She wished she could. Unfortunately, her brain wouldn’t let her. She was too kind for that.

The Doctor could feel him smirk against her lips when she surged forward and kissed him. At first, she was cautious, experimental, but when she broke the kiss and saw the smug look on his face, something shifted inside of her. She balled her hands up in his shirt and she pulled him close to her. The Master made a small noise of surprise that was quickly muffled by their lips meeting once again, and it was the Doctor’s turn to smirk.

_ Was that predictable? _ she asked, reaching out with their telepathic link. She felt him jump at the sound of her voice in his head, and that was a good enough answer as any. The arm around her waist tightened, keeping her exactly where she was. In another setting it probably would have bothered her, but not right now.

She pulled her hands away from the fabric and moved them up to his hair, combing through it with her fingers. Initially, she had been gentle in her movements, but when she felt him lightly bite down on one of her lips, she yelped and her grip on his hair tightened. She could feel a sense of accomplishment radiating from him at her response, and she was almost certain that he had been hoping for that exact reaction.

At some point, the Master’s free hand had come to rest on her stomach, toying with the edge of her shirt. She had changed clothes for their travels and had decided to wear an outfit that was similar to the one she had worn to Daniel Barton’s home. As a result, there were far too many layers of clothing between him and her skin, and he growled in frustration. She couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sound and she pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against his own.

“Need some help?” she asked, panting heavily. Instead of giving her a proper answer he just snarled, annoyed. She took that as a yes and she moved her fingers away from his hair, beginning to undo the buttons of her shirt before pausing.

“Why did you stop?” the Master asked, his lips warm against her neck. A small giggle came from her lips before she started to fumble around in the pocket of her jacket. Her fingers closed around her sonic screwdriver and she pointed it at the door of the library, hearing locks click in place. 

“I am not ruining my friendship with Alexander II just because you’re impatient,” she replied. 

The Master lifted his head up and rolled his eyes. She could see the gears turning in his head as he came up with a response, but she was kissing him before he got the chance to speak. He melted into her touch, letting out a content sigh against her lips that he would definitely deny if she pointed it out to him. She heard something in the back of her mind, barely a whisper but still undeniably  _ there _ .

_ This is all I’ve ever wanted. _

The Doctor smiled into the kiss at the sound of his confession. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the kind of person to just admit something like that, especially not to her. Chances were, he had forgotten that their link was still open and he had made the mistake of letting a particularly sentimental thought pass through his mind and into hers. Still, it didn’t matter. She was tempted to ask him about it then, but he had gotten her shirt untucked and his hands were warm and rough against her skin, and that was making it very hard for her to think about much of anything. She let out a small, blissful noise and she could feel him smile in reply.

On second thought… she’d talk to him about it in the morning. For the time being, she would just enjoy this. They both deserved as much.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, follow me at my thoschei tumblr @spyfalls. kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> (unrelated note: alexander II was a pretty cool guy and I feel like him and thirteen would vibe.)


End file.
